User talk:Manulik
Welcome! Leave me a message here and ManulikThe Kodiak Bearwill respond as soon as possible. Welcome to Seekers Wiki Hello Manulik! Welcome to Seekers Wiki! We're so glad you're here to share your love for the Seekers series by Erin Hunter by expanding, creating, and adding pictures to pages. Please familiarize yourself with our rules before you edit any more. We hope you stay and continue to edit Seekers Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Manulik page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mistey (Talk) 14:32, August 25, 2012 No problem! Hey Manulik, it's alright! You know you could've just changed the name xD. You should copy your old user page to the Manulik account. I'll give you your task in a little while :) BTW: Do you have a siggie yet? ☾Mistey☽My Talk! Sure. I can give you instructions on chat or you can leave a message on how you want it to look and I can make it for you. ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 01:15, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Template Project 'This area is made for Mistey to post all tasks and information realted to the project.' Okie, so I'm gonna help you with this, but I want you to create templates for Character Art projects. Check some out on Warriors Wiki on a Character's talk page. I wanna see if you can figure out how to start it without my help. Whn you're finished, tell me on my talk page and I'll fix up any minor errors, though I'm sure you'll do excellent! ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 14:41, August 25, 2012 (UTC) That's what I would do. Keep in mind you need to replace the picture with the paw print that is on this wiki, rather than the one from Warriors Wiki if that makes any sense. This is your first real task, so just try your best. Don't forget I'll fix it up at the end for you :) ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 15:27, August 25, 2012 (UTC) User Boxes How do you put User boxes on your page? Harryronhermione17 (talk) 22:10, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Age Okie... so lemme get this straight... you're 105 years old, and I'm, like 90 something... So old in bear years xD. ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 00:29, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Oh, I think I found the prob with the template. Also, can you get on chat soon? ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 00:44, August 30, 2012 (UTC) RE:Blocked Oh no, not on this Wiki, thankfully. I don't know who would block me here. I meant on a different wiki. Long story... I don't really want to talk about it. But let's leave it at the fact that I fixed the problem, and after it was basically over, I was blocked. Ivy and I will figure it out (hopefully). ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 22:19, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Hi Manulik, can you teach me how to make a template? Thanks! ----'♥Dawn of Misty ♥'User:Misty Fern[[User talk:Misty Fern|'Tribe ' ]] [[User talk:Misty Fern|'Mountains']] RE: Seekers Questions I guess Seekers fans also know of the Warriors series; but Warriors is more popular. I guess you could create pages for them; I thought of that once, but never got to it. The only problem is that we aren't sure what animals they are... I know it describes them having items like firesticks, but there is no real statement saying: "They are humans." Yes, I will create the gray whale page, or you can- whoever can do it first! I hadn't thought of that before. Only admins may delete pictures- there isn't a way for you to do that. We will keep all pages the same until we actually have the character art for them. So far, no user has created something that will work our long term, and I'd rather not use pictures from the internet, in case they are copyrighted. I noticed you found those pictures from the maps, and I love the idea! Please do continue to add them to the pages- I don't think the current pictures are all actually pictures of the places. Currently, I'm figuring out how to cite our sources, as seen on Warriors Wiki, but can't figure out the templates. If you can help, that would be extremely helpful! Thanks! ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 20:25, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Activity Hi Manulik! Sorry if I am not that active, I will be more active. ---- ♥ Misty Fern ♥User:Misty Fern[[User talk:Misty Fern|'Moun' ]] [[User talk:Misty Fern|'an']]User talk:Misty Fern20:42, September 27, 2012 (UTC) RE: Questions I still think that would be wrong, to take someone else's art as our own. Odd that we don't have a page for bear snout mountain. Yes, please do create one, it would be very helpful. Go to Warriors Wiki to find out more on sources. The numbers by the words- those are links to show where they found the info. We need that for proof that what is on this wiki is true. I also would like that so we can make sure that users don't add random things, like their own characters, or characters predicted to come in the future, such as Elurra. If we had citations, it would have been so much easier to find out that Elurra does not exist. User talk:Misty Fern☾Mistey☽My Talk! 22:49, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Good idea- I never noticed that. ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 21:16, October 3, 2012 (UTC) RE: Maps We don't need pages for those yet; they may apear later in the books. You can mention that problem in the trivia sections of those pages- if that section doesn't exist yet, make it. Thanks, ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 17:10, September 29, 2012 (UTC) RE: Sure! If you want another position, make sure you fulfill requirements, then post a message on that new page. I'm not sure if we need templates for those, but great idea! I can't wait to here the rest of your fan-fic! (Please sign messages with your siggie next time- not trying to be pushy, but it helps me sort through messages if I ever look into archives....) ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 22:21, October 5, 2012 (UTC) BAM- Here come the answers # Yep- those pages would help. #I think they're gray whales, but I don't really know much difference between the two. #That ties up with Project: Character Art. I was planning to delete the pictures from the page, but not the Wiki as a whole once we create the Character Art for that specific character, i.e. Ujurak's character art is created, then we delete the current pic. We will also remove the cover pics of Toklo, Kallik, Lusa, Yakone and Nanulak and replace them with character art made by us, as publishers often make mistakes on the covers. #It used to be Kallik... until Yakone came along. I loved how focused and strong she was, but now she's just so... in love. Like, she isn't that in depth anymore- the books seem to just focus on her "growing relationship" with Yakone. Now, I'd say it's Toklo. He's the strongest, and seems to be the "leader" of the group. I love how he's so stubborn. #Secondary character... maybe... Taqiqq. Yeah, He made mistakes, but he came to the right side when he was needed. He's stubborn, thinks he should be leader (rightfully so!) of the seekers while with them, and still, he cares. Taqqiq is one of my favorite secondary charaters, though I might think of a different one later- this depends on my mood. How about you? Fave all time character? ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 23:00, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Stoat? When were stoat mentioned in the Seekers series? I'm not doubting you, but I just can't remember. Also, it;s Nanulak, not Nanulik xD ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 22:24, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Back Well... you guys need me until we get some responisble, active admins who I trust with b'crat rights. ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 01:55, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Animal ok, I want to be a river otter, how do I do that ~Purpleotter~ Thanks Thank you so much for helping Otter out. I will introduce her to our projects once she understands how Seekers Wiki works a bit better. Again, thanks :D ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 00:59, October 24, 2012 (UTC) RE: Sorry, but I don't think that those categories are necessary. That would make everything hard to categorize, and we already have everything categorized. Thanks for the thought, though. ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 17:27, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Bye Bye, Manulik! I'll try to continue to reply to messages on my talk page, but no promises... The wiki hasn't really been expanding, and current editors seem to only come around once in a while. Like I said on chat: l think I'm too old to be reading books for little kids. There are better books out there for teens. Good luck, and I hope to see you on chat now and then when I might pop in to check on things :) I'll keep editing for a few days, then stop. ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 22:10, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Leaving? Manulik, how long will you be gone? I'm only leaving for a bit, but I wanted to give a heads up in case I decided not to come back... Are you leaving forever? ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 21:40, November 19, 2012 (UTC) RE: Leaving Well... I guess I have to stay then, or we're leaving Sorrel here alone, with no other admins to help her.? The Wiki's pretty unstable right now, and I guess I? need to stay.? If you ''do ''end up staying for a bit longer, get on chat sometime.? ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 16:08, November 24, 2012 (UTC) RE: Chat Mod Other users talked to me and said you didn't have enough main edits- they were all on talk pages and blog comments. Also, you said you would leave. '''Please '''stay and get more mainspace edits, then you can be chat mod again. ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 03:04, December 1, 2012 (UTC) why didin't you respond to me Mmhmm That's what I did. Most people say Boo is the cutest dog in the world. ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 00:26, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Rollback You are now a rollbacker. Tell me if you'd rather be chat mod. ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 22:55, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Chatter man yo me wanna chat u up silverheart 01:39, December 12, 2012 (UTC) User Box help Hi Manulik, Thanks for helping me with the user boxes. Midnight Snow (talk) 05:32, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Good Bye Hello... I guess this might be my last message to you. You've been a real help to this wiki. Please come back once in a while to leave a message. Good bye, Manulik. ☮♞✞SorrelΩflower☠☯⛄I need Coffee! Bye Manulik, I'm going to miss you ''so ''much... You've been such a great friend on the wiki, and things are going to be very different without you here. I hope that you decide to come back once in a while just to say hi. Thanks for being such a great friend! ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 23:59, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Good bye Hi Manulik, This might be my last post to you for sometime. farewell and good luck with your future. Thanks for helping me with things that I have needed help with. Even though we don't know each other much, you have been a great help and friend to me. Thanks. :) ;) --Midnight Snow (talk) 05:56, January 1, 2013 (UTC)